The present invention relates generally to a device for forcing fluid along a flexible conduit, and particularly for forcing fuel along a flexible collapsible fuel line toward the fuel source in order to drain the line.
In the performance of refueling operations for aircraft or other vehicles at special operations bases, hot refueling of the vehicles may require that excess fuel contained in the fueling line be forced back along the line to the refueling vehicle or other source. Furthermore, in normal refueling operations substantial fuel savings may be realized by ensuring that excess fuel in the fueling line is returned along the line to the source instead of being spilled or discarded.
The invention provides a device for forcing fluid along a flexible collapsible conduit, such as a fuel supply line, which includes a pair of rollers resiliently held by an overcenter locking means around and against the collapsible conduit and which may be pulled along the conduit to force fluid along the conduit in the direction along which the device is pulled. The device may therefore be used to force excess fuel in a collapsible fuel line back into a refueling vehicle or other fuel source.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a device for forcing fluid along a flexible conduit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for forcing fuel along a collapsible fuel line in order to drain the line.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.